


Rainbows and Unicorns

by EvilAngels26



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Babies & Cribs, F/F, International Mushfest, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngels26/pseuds/EvilAngels26
Summary: Can Andy fix the baby crib or will Miranda have her last laugh? Soft, pregnant Miranda coupled with a goofy, caring Andy. Can be read as a standalone piece or along with Memories in March





	Rainbows and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: These will be nothing but a series of inconsequential vignettes (as and when the muse strikes) from the “Memories in March” universe, basically just focusing on Miranda’s pregnancy with Christopher coz I am a goner for a preggo, almost mushy, domestic Miranda and a caring, goofy Andy. So well, yeah, there’s that!  
> A/N 2: Prompts of this nature are more than welcome coz my mind is a fallow land!  
> A/N 3: All standard disclaimers apply.

7:03 p.m.

Townhouse

 

“Miranda!Mirandaaaaaa!” Andy hollers from downstairs as she enters the townhouse creating a commotion – Miranda can hear a few muffled bangs and the door being shut with a lot of quick energy.

She can literally hear the glee in Andy’s voice as she raises her own just slightly above the normal decibel to answer her wife’s question, “In here” but even before Miranda can mention what ‘here’ means Andy has made her way into the nursery carrying a huge sealed package as she huffs and puts it down to one side.

“I am assembling the crib tonight” she says excitedly as she walks over to the Miranda and kisses her squarely on the lips before bending down to place a series of kisses on her belly.

Miranda is already eight months pregnant and earlier they’d both decided to wait before doing up the entire nursery but now Andy had decided it was time enough to get started.

Obviously Miranda had received about a million expensive gifts from everyone but Andy had been adamant about them buying every first for their son. She had spent the previous weekend painting the walls (with rainbows, unicorns, stars, moons, animals and what not) while Miranda rested in the rocking chair Andy’s parents had gifted them. They had also settled on creams, pale blues and purples for all the upholstering after much bickering; now all that was left was putting together the crib.

“Has this little stuff in here missed me today?” she says looking up winking at Miranda as she runs her hands over Miranda’s oversized almost full term belly. 

Miranda pauses her knitting as she puts back the half finished baby sweater into her knitting bag and rolls her eyes “Really Andrea, don’t you think calling your son ‘little stuff’ is a bit too much?”  she says even as she smirks and puts her hands over Andy’s guiding it to the left side just in time to feel a kick.

Andy’s eyes sparkle as looks up to grin at Miranda before she presses her ear to Miranda’s belly and giggles “What’s that?” she says rubbing the belly while Miranda feigns indifference although deep down she can hardly contain her heart from leaping out of her chest with unbridled joy and happiness.         

“Aahh yes, touché, gosh I am sure he’s gonna be as smart as I am” Andy smirks as she stands up giving the rocking chair a little nudge as it sways gently before bending enough to reach Miranda’s ears “He says if I can call his mom hot stuff he is okay with me calling him little stuff” as she kisses Miranda’s earlobe who whimpers and blushes.

 “Don’t start anything you can’t finish” Miranda whines running a hand over her huge belly as she huffs. Both Andy and Miranda know sex is off the charts, Miranda has been too tired, too sick these past few weeks for any of that – sick enough to agree to voluntary bed rest.

“Mhmm yes, sorry,” Andy says as she straightens herself, “did you eat? Any discomfort?” Andy asks concerned

“We just spoke over the phone before you left from work Andrea, stop fussing” Miranda says, a little irritated.

Andy knows how much Miranda doesn’t like to be fussed over, how much she hates to be the centre of concern for the entire household- yet she allows it, because there is just too much at stake this time – the key to all their new found happiness quite literally lies within her, always cooking up a storm.

“And yet you don’t tell me everything,” Andy fetches a tool from one of the corners and sits down on it raising Miranda’s feet onto her lap, “See,” she says gesturing towards her lap “this is why I ask.”

Miranda wriggles her toes and releases a small ‘oof’ as she notices how much they have swollen and then waves a hand in dismissal as if to say it’s nothing.

Andy rolls her eyes, not pleased as she leans over and opens a drawer filled with numerous baby supplies and grabs night oil shutting the drawer with a bang.

As much as Miranda tries to keep her cool and pretend like this self assured, serious and focused Andy doesn’t scare her, she fails.

“Sorry” she murmurs biting her lips as Andy wordlessly rubs some oil between her palms to warm it up before she starts rubbing it on Miranda’s feet and ankles.

Miranda almost writhes in pleasure, not having realized the torture she had been putting her feet through.

“How much did you walk around today?” Andy asks curtly

“Not—not much” Miranda whispers, lying of course, as Andy looks up and glares.

_When did she master the glare?_

Miranda wonders as she confesses “I—I made pancakes and gardened a little.”

“Miranda---” Andy starts only to be interjected by Miranda.

“I know I know---do be considerate Andrea, I am not used to this. Besides he’s doing just fine” Miranda says as she looks down and smiles, rubbing her belly.

“He better be” Andy says, her voice filled with hope and love and something akin to faith, faith that above all, it’s all going to be alright as she continues pampering the only woman she knows how to love.

And just like that Andy cools down as they discuss about their day and the twins. Soon Miranda starts to doze off and Andy smirks, tickling the bottom of Miranda’s feet.

Miranda yelps as she looks at Andy sleepily and all Andy wants is to capture how adorable she looks.

“Go eat, I want to go to bed with you.” Miranda orders as she stifles a yawn.

Andy gets up gently, placing a cushion on the stool as she lets Miranda’s feet drop onto them and kisses her forehead, “Mira,I need to get the crib set up. Come let’s get you to bed, I’ll join you soon” she says as she tries to help Miranda up.

“Well, then I shall stay here and help you” Miranda says adamantly.

Andy sighs, “Let’s negotiate then, you can stay here, but you stay put, right in this chair, in this position and let me take care of the crib.”

Miranda mutters something  along the lines of ‘ridiculous’ and ‘unfair’ but nods as she settles into the rocking chair while Andy gets to the task of assembling all the parts of the crib.

After a few minutes of rummaging Andy swears “Shit! Mira, they didn’t give us the manual”

“Language please Andrea” Miranda says rolling her eyes , “Really Andrea, it’s not rocket science—it’s just putting a baby’s crib together”

“Yeah yeah, I can do this” Andy says as she pulls her hair up in a messy bun and starts to look around trying to make best sense of the pieces.

After a few minutes of fidgeting, Andy lets out a frustrated sigh and looks up at Miranda who’s trying to stifle a giggle as she bites her lips “Any ideas?”  

Miranda only shakes her head innocently as she goes back to her knitting.

As soon as Andy turns back Miranda resumes noticing the antics of her wife struggling to put the crib together.

Finally Andy manages to put the base and one of the sides together and gives a triumphant jump turning to pick another one up to continue her winning streak, but as soon as she turns the pieces fall apart.

Suddenly the room fills with melodious laughter as Andy looks back from the fallen pieces towards Miranda, eyes still filled with rage over the gall of the structures to not behave.

Then, just then, all of it goes to hell  - all the tiredness in Andy’s bones melt away, all of the frustration takes a back seat, every thought of all the complicated things about their lives dissolves as all she can do is look on in wonder, because seeing Miranda this way is rare.

Every day Andy gets glimpses of this Miranda. This is the Miranda which is hidden under complex layers of emotions, secured by a lock and key and Andy – plain old Andy gets a glimpse of this every once in a while – gets to feel and touch all these layers and it blows her mind. She knows what a privilege it is and that it’s her duty now; to protect this, to keep it shielded from the world and hold it safe, deep inside her full heart.

Andy’s mind camera makes another memory of this – carefree, laughing Miranda, just like it does at so many other occasions these days.

Miranda’s entire body is wracking with laughter and Andy almost can’t believe her luck as she tries to look annoyed. Miranda holds out a hand, “Come on, we can get this done tomorrow with Cara,” Miranda encourages “let’s eat and go to bed.”

Andy whines momentarily before she takes Miranda’s proffered hand and slowly helps her up and grabs a handful of Miranda’s ass who moans “Laugh at me again?” Andy threatens ready to start her onslaught of tickles at any moment as Miranda giggles and leans her head against Andy’s shoulders before murmuring “No, tomorrow, there will be a lot of time tomorrow”.

Andy doesn’t know if Miranda is talking about setting up the crib, or tickling her or making fun of Andy tomorrow but she’s up for all of it as she smiles and confirms “Yes, tomorrow” and wraps one hand tightly around a sleepy Miranda’s waist and rests the other on her belly as they make their way out of the nursery, her voice filled with happiness and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Prompts are like Meryl Streep, much appreciated!!


End file.
